First Time
by Ohjazzy
Summary: Really, the  not-so-creative  title says it all. Yaoi.


**A/N: Don't you just love my totally uncreative titles? Haha! Okay, so about this story... It's just sex. There is no plot or 'build-up', just... sex. First time sex, at that. I know it's not quite realistic... First times are usually awful, but c'mon who wants to read about horrible sex? Just read and go with it! Thaaaanks :p**

* * *

><p>We had been making out for over half an hour, stripped down to our boxers, kissing, touching and teasing each other. Matt was above me, my legs wrapped around his hips as he ground against me, chest to chest, groin to groin, and I wondered why we had even bothered to leave the underwear at all. If it felt this good now, surely it could feel even better completely naked.<p>

We had talked about going all the way plenty of times, arguing about who would be on top and who would be on bottom. It really didn't matter to me either way. Why was it such a big deal? I mean, Matt could fuck me in the ass all he wanted but it wouldn't make him the dominant one in the relationship and if he ever started acting like he was the 'man' and I was the 'woman', well, I would kick the crap out of him. He knew that.

The only downside to being on the bottom, that I could think of, was the pain. According to what I've read, the first time, or first few times, it's very unpleasant... But I was sure it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Still, the farthest the two of us had gone was 69-ing. I decided that this time was as good as any other to go all the way.

My fingers made their way into the waistband of Matt's boxers and pulled them down as far as I could. Matt broke the kiss to look at me and I could see a hint of concern in his lust-filled blue eyes. He knew where I was going with this, but was I sure?

"Take them off," I told him, answering his unspoken question.

I propped myself on my elbows and reached over to the night-table beside the bed, retrieving some much needed items as Matt stripped himself of his underwear and began trying to pull mine off as well. I kicked the material from my legs and onto the floor and then he was pressed against me again, nibbling at my lips. We both groaned as our fully naked bodies touched, creating a delicious friction. I love being naked with Matt. Hell, I love being naked, period, but with Matt it's even better. His lean, lightly freckled body fits perfectly with my own slightly smaller form.

I pushed him back into a kneeling position and placed the condom and lube into his hand. He suddenly looked nervous, a rare expression for Matt to wear, as he eyed the contents in his palm. He knew what to do, we had looked it up together, so I was unsure of why he wasn't just _doing it _already.

I sighed and grabbed the condom again, tearing the foil open with my teeth before rolling it onto his shaft. "Like this, Matt. Remember sex ed?" I muttered with a smirk.

He smiled back and bit his lip, watching my hand stroking him until the condom reached the base, and then spoke. "Next time we do this, can you use your mouth to put it on? That would be ridiculously hot."

I looked up at him and chuckled. "Let's just get through it now and then we'll talk about 'next time'."

He nodded and opened the bottle of lube, squeezing a rather large amount across his fingers, before tossing it aside. I laid back and he place one hand on my hip as the other sought out my entrance. One finger slid in, slow and unsure, then out and in again. It wasn't exactly a nice feeling, but it was hardly 'painful'. The second finger joined the first and I began to feel the burn, wincing slightly. The third finger made me hiss and squirm and Matt asked if I wanted to stop.

"No," I answered thickly. "Just get this over with."

If three fingers cause that much discomfort, I could only imagine what an entire dick was going to feel like. Figuring it might help, I wrapped my hand around my own length and pumped lightly, trying to focus on the pleasure rather than the pain. Matt thrust his fingers into me a few more times before I finally said in an exasperated tone, "Just stick it in already!"

When he pulled his fingers out, I felt strangely empty... And then I felt like I was being torn in half as he began to press something much larger into me. He moved very slowly, inch by inch but it still felt like I was on fire and I grabbed a hold of his shoulders, digging my nails into the skin, hardly caring if it hurt him because the pain I was feeling was surely worse.

When he made it all the way in, I opened my eyes and let out the breath that I had been holding. Matt's face was contorted in pleasure and I felt aroused and pissed off at the same time just looking at him. I was glad he was enjoying being inside me but I was irritated by the fact that I did not feel the same.

"Oh, Mello," He murmured in a husky voice. "You feel incredible."

I'd never heard him talk like that before and was somewhat flattered but he still wasn't moving and I was still in pain so I grabbed a fistful of his red hair to get his attention and said, "Matt, for this to work, you actually have to move."

He gave a short, breathy laugh, obviously comforted by the fact that I wasn't in so much pain that I'd lost my sarcasm. The first few thrusts were painful, as I expected them to be. I could tell Matt was enjoying it, though he tried to not show it as he watched my face for any reactions. Thankfully, it became less painful as we went on and I finally began to relax. Matt picked up the pace and it actually began to feel good. Then, all of a sudden, he stopped. I swear, I was _this_ close to smacking him over the head.

"Hang on a sec," He mumbled, grabbing my hips and pulling me further into his lap. He adjusted the angle a few times, giving a few test thrusts.

I was beginning to feel very annoyed, before I realized what he was doing when he thrust again and I was enveloped in the most glorious sensation as he hit that certain spot inside me. I actually _moaned_, loudly I might add, and he got a very self-satisfied look on his face. He continued thrusting at this new angle, hitting that spot again and again until I was just as sweaty and panting as he was, letting out various moans, groans and expletives, much to Matt's delight.

We only lasted about ten minutes before he was grasping my member and stroking it in time with his thrusts, asking me to come with him. I felt like an elastic band stretched out to it's breaking point and when I heard him say my name and felt him tremble with his orgasm, that was all it took for me to follow.

We collapsed in a sweaty heap and didn't move again for another few minutes. Once we'd caught our breath, Matt rolled off me and discarded the condom and grabbed a cigarette before laying down again with his head on my shoulder.

"As far as first times go, I think ours has to be in the top ten," He said confidently, after he lit the cigarette, making sure to breathe the smoke away from my face. I was too content to give him shit about smoking in the room. If Roger found out, then he could deal with it then.

I pushed the damp hair off my forehead and asked, "How did you know how to do that?"

"Natural talent, I guess." His smug grin made me smirk and roll my eyes.

"Well, lucky me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fun stuff. Please review to tell me what you liked/didn't like :)**


End file.
